Lilium
by SuffocatingRomano
Summary: (Kept for storage purposes) Luke isn't sure if he's getting pleasure out of this. TW: Rape, implied rape, character death, implied character death, takes place before Book 2.


((Song fic. Fan fiction for Percy Jackson and the Olympians, this probably takes place before Book 2 would.

Warning: Rape, implied rape, character death, implied soon-to-be character death.

In order to get the song lyrics(though I tuned them up a bit), listen and watch this fucking gorgeous video: .com/watch?v=0k78BiUOPK0

Enjoy.))

**The mouth of the just shall meditate wisdom**

**And his tongue shall speak judgement**

_"Sorry? Why are you sorry?"_

Perseus grips Riptide tightly.

"Get away from me."

Luke stares from the window seal. He's staring a hole into Percy, but the boy holds. He mustn't let the older male scare him. He must stand tall. He must stay strong.

The God's are watching with baited breath, after all.

_"Percy, that was amazing!"_

Luke moves, and Percy grips the sword tighter. He slowly, very slowly, walks towards Percy.

And Percy could slash, kill him at any moment.

And yet he's not.

Why is he not?

Percy remembers training with Luke; how powered up he got, splashing the water on him. How he disarmed Luke, how strange it had been to him. How excited Luke had been.

And it was all a trick.

Luke reaches out, caresses Percy's cheek. Percy shutters.

"Please."

Percy closes his eyes. He doesn't want to hear this again-it takes all his will power not to give in when Luke asks.

"Help me reach my goal, Percy."

He bites his lip.

"I need you."

Oh Gods, those words.

**Blessed the man who resists temptation**

**For when proved he shall receive the crown of life**

Time speeds forward. Perseus stands strong to Luke's attempts, but there's something...something dying in Luke's eyes, every time he refuses.

...no...not something.

It's Luke. He's dying.

The next time he appears, Percy's waiting. His sword, for once, is not out; it's in his hand, yes, but the cap is on, the magic, for now, sealed. He's ready if he needs to defend himself, but he knows that, chances are, he doesn't.

And Luke appears, as he knew he would. The normal fire in his eyes is gone. The color of his eyes, dulled.

He's there, and he isn't.

He's a walking machine for Kronos.

"Percy-"

"No."

Luke's eyes spark a little. Just a little. That's what Percy wants. He has to revive him, some how.

"I-"

"No."

Luke's being pushed. Percy's the one pushing. Something, anything-he's looking for a different, lifefull reaction.

But he didn't know how quick Luke was. He didn't realize how much of the dulled fire was an effort on Luke's part to resist...resist...

Percy.

And Luke somehow, somehow, has gotten Percy paralyzed. Or stunned. Or something, because Percy can't move.

Riptide is in his pocket now, after being discarded, but his hand's can't move. Luke has them bound by his own.

"I'm tired of asking you, Percy."

**Lord, Divine Fire, have mercy**

"I'm sorry!"

Luke rocks into him.

Percy's sheets are covered in blood.

Luke isn't sure if he's getting pleasure out of this.

**O how holy, how serene**

**How benevolent, how comforting,**

Luke did to Percy what they did to Luke.

In order to break someone so thoroughly they drop there own causes...well. It takes a lot.

Percy has screamed. And screamed, and screamed, and screamed.

His mother, obviously heard...and Luke had killed her. Right in front of Percy. Slice to the neck, and she was gone.

And Percy went quiet.

And stayed quiet.

Luke had gotten no pleasure out of the ordeal. He remembered, back when Percy was in the Hermes cabin. And they had latched to each other so quickly.

Luke had kissed him, and when that happened, Percy kissed back.

Luke kissed him now, and tears was all Luke got back.

And yet...yet Percy didn't go with Luke. All it had taken Luke to go to Kronos was...attack. As Luke had done to Percy, Luke had had done to him. He had screamed and cried too. But after, he allowed himself to be directed by Kronos; he had given in, and built up a lie of why he had switched sides.

Percy didn't do that.

And it made Luke confused.

**O how holy, how serene**

**How benevolent, how comforting,**

"Percy...Percy please."

No answer.

"Why won't you talk? Why won't you give up, why is being the God's lap dog so much more important then your own fucking safety?"

No answer.

Luke was crying but he didn't know why. He just kept the tears flowing but there was no reason.

"Why are you still even able to defy this? Can't you see how hopeless the world is? How K-Kr...he will take it over, how it's better to give up now or else be h-hurt again? Why are you...why would you..."

He stumbled backward and fell.

It's been so long since he's cried.

It's been so long, he's crying hard enough he can barely see.

Percy stands up without him even knowing.

Percy grabs Riptide out of the pocket of his discarded jeans, covered in the blood of his mother.

He stands in front of Luke, and he begins to weep as well, silently.

He uncaps Riptide, and raises it above his head.

**O how holy, how serene**

**How benevolent, how comforting,**

**O Lily of Chastity.**


End file.
